Dark Haru
by Renaeth Tir Kalimoraine
Summary: (AU) Haru's been missing for a year. What happens when Haru returns to steal Kyo away? Vampire fic Kyo x Haru My first Fruits Basket fic. Please R&R Has been put on hold due to writers bloc. Gomen ne
1. Search

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket or any of the characters. (Wish I did tho.)

Kyo sat on the roof staring at the stars. Everyone had been in a subdued mood today. There hadn't even been _any_ fights between him and that rat. Because today had been the day that, one year ago, Haru had officially gone missing. Everyone had thought the stupid cow had gotten lost on the way to school or something. But after a week had gone by, everyone was worried.

After searching the area for days the Sohma family finally had to go to the police. They set up posters and the like but nothing ever came of it. Kyo had searched and searched till even the stupid rat insisted that he come home and take a break. The cat sighed, feeling guilty for the millionth time that he wasn't there for Haru.

Another cow hadn't been born yet so everyone assumed that Haru still lived…somewhere. Kyo never stopped searching. He told the others he was just going on walks but each day he would venture farther and farther out, hoping he would turn around a tree and see Haru there. Then he would beat the cow for worrying everyone so.

Four Months Later

Kyo sighed as he looked around the forest. He was a _long_ way from the house. Even if he ran at full speed, it would take him a couple hours to get home. He sighed and started back in the direction of home when a familiar scent caught his attention.

"Haru?" he called, "Where are you? Come out here right now ya stupid cow!! Do you know how much we've worried about you??" He frantically searched the surrounding area, not paying any attention to the time. When he finally leaned against a tree and realized the time, he was exhausted.

"Haru…you bastard…where the hell are you?" He whispered. He turned to start heading home but Haru was standing there, blocking his path.

"H-haru!! You bastard!" Kyo growled, even though he was overjoyed to see him. He pulled back one fist to punch the boy but Haru caught it easily. Kyo's eyes widened as he tried to pull away and couldn't. How the hell had Haru gotten that strong? A small smile played on Haru's lips as he stared into Kyo's amber eyes.

"Sleep Kyo. Sleep my kitten." He commanded as he exerted his will over Kyo's. What the hell was going on? Kyo tried to look away from Haru but he couldn't. Ever so slowly, he went limp in the cow's arms. Haru smiled and gently planted a kiss on Kyo's forehead. So much had gone on in the past year. So much he wanted to share. At first he had wanted to share it with Yuki. But the more he watched Yuki from a far, the more he realized that Yuki really would never love him in return. Still Yuki would always have his place in Haru's heart. But Kyo, Kyo wanted to be loved. Wanted to be accepted. Even if he was afraid of commitment. Yes, Kyo was a much better choice. Haru walked deeper into the forest, Kyo cradled gently in his arms.

Tohru stood on the front porch, a blanket wrapped around her shoulders, a worried expression on her face. Why wasn't Kyo back yet? She knew he went out to look for Haru but usually he was home by now.

"Ms. Honda, you should come back inside before you catch a cold." Yuki said after he came out and joined her.

"But Kyo…He's never been this late before." Tohru replied, worried.

"Kyo knows how to take care of himself. He'll be fine." Yuki replied as he gently but firmly guided Tohru back into the house. He glanced back out at the darkness for a second before closing the door.


	2. Prisoner

DISCLAIMER: I do _not_ own Fruits Basket. I only own the original chars.

_Italicized text_ = mind to mind speak.

---------------------

Haru glanced back at Kyo, sleeping peacefully on his large bed and smiled. He closed the door to his bedroom and locked it. Not that a lock would do much to keep any of the other members of the household out of that room if they truly wanted to get in. Whistling, he twirled the key around his index finger a couple of times before shoving it into his pocket.

He had to go report to his Master. Now exactly which one was his room? He frowned and thought for a few moments before he felt the world fade away. Black Haru glanced around and got his bearings straight. Ever since he had been taken by the master, Black Haru's personality had become more and more of a necessity for every day life.

The female members of the coven loved trying to sneak up on him and bestow hugs upon him every chance they got. They seemed delighted by the fact that he would turn into a cow. It was a never-ending battle to keep them off of him. Haru as a whole hated them all. But the master wasn't that bad. At least it was a guy and a _very _attractive one at that. He grinned as he headed off down the hall to some stairs that led down to the basement.

---------------------

Kyo woke up slowly, disoriented. _Nothing_ smelled right, the blankets didn't even feel right and the bed was far too soft. Yawning, the cat forced himself to sit up and rub his eyes. _Why_ the hell was he so tired? Finally he opened his eyes. Every hair on his body stood on end. He was sitting in the middle of a four-post bed. There were leather bondage straps secured to each one of the posts. The blanket was a thick black comforter and there were two pillows, white with just a _little_ bit of lace around the edges.

He leaped off of the bed and looked around frantically. No way to get out other than the door. No closets to hide in and Kyo seriously doubted he wanted to find out what was under the bed. He dashed to the door and tried to open it, cursing when he discovered it was locked. So he decided to go with the next best thing, body slamming the door.

"...Damn American doors..." Kyo cursed as he tenderly rubbed his shoulder. Truth be told it was steel re-enforced with a soundproof layer. Of course Kyo didn't know this.

"Lemmie out of here!" He screamed, pounding on the door and walls, "Haru!! Where the fuck are you!! Get me out of here now!!!"

---------------------

Tohru lingered behind Yuki as they walked to school, constantly looking around, trying to spot Kyo. She knew it was ridiculous. If Kyo had been this close to home what could have kept him from making it the rest of the way? What if he had been injured? Or what if someone kidnapped him?

"Yuki...shouldn't we call the police?" She asked as she stopped, unable to keep herself from looking worried, "I mean first it was Haru and now Kyo. Is someone hunting the Sohmas?"

"I called Hatori last night. He's taking care of everything. Please don't worry Tohru." Yuki replied calmly as he looked back over his shoulder. He was minutely worried about Kyo, minutely. "We'll be late for school if we don't hurry."

Tohru glanced at her watch and yelped before dashing off towards school, leaving Yuki coughing in the dust, a small smile on his face.

---------------------

Black Haru knocked on the door loudly before crossing his arms and waiting impatiently. Why was the master _always_ slow to respond? Sure he was the master but still. Making everyone wait all the time was rude. He raised his fist to pound on the door again just incase the man hadn't heard him the first time.

_Enter Haru._ A smooth low voice entered his mind. Haru shivered in delight as he surfaced and Black Haru vanished. He had never gotten over the love of hearing his master speak directly to his mind. It was just so...mmm. He grinned, licking his lips before remembering why he was here in the first place. He opened the door and entered the room.

It was dark, the room only being lit by a few candles scattered here and there. The master was relaxing on a bed next to a young woman. Haru dropped to one knee and bowed. It wasn't a good idea to disrespect the master. He found that out very easy in the first few days. Anais was a powerful man.

"I've returned with my pet Master."

"I hope you chose well Haru. He seems to have an abundant source of energy. I'd hate to end it." Anais replied, pressing a button on a remote. A TV lit up on the far side of the room. Haru grinned as he saw Kyo yelling and pounding on the door.

"Don't worry Master. I'll bring him around to our ways shortly." Haru replied. He crawled onto the bed when Anais beckoned.

"Feed. You wouldn't want to injure your Kyo...Is he like you?" Anais replied, pushing the woman's hair away from her neck. Haru nodded, very carefully leaning down and biting into the woman's neck, making sure he wasn't touching her anywhere else. Transforming in the middle of feeding was a very messy, embarrassing process.

Anais watched as his childe fed, running one pale hand through Haru's hair.

"Return to Kyo and teach him our ways. No turning him. Understand?" He asked. Haru looked up at him and nodded.

"Of course Master."

---------------------

Kyo sighed and looked around. Didn't look like he was getting out of here any time soon. Damn it!! He turned to go start rooting through the dresser and under the bed, intent on finding something to use as a weapon. What happened to Haru to make him so much stronger?

Kyo froze as he heard the sound of locks clicking open. He turned to see what was obviously Black Haru stepping into the room. The taller boy grinned at Kyo before locking the door again and shoving the key into his pocket.

"Sleep well kitten?" He asked as he pulled off his coat and tossed it and his gloves onto the dresser.

"H-Haru!! What the hell is going on? Where are we? Where have you been for the last year?" Kyo demanded, "And don't call me kitten you stupid cow!" Haru just laughed.

"Why don't you sit down kitten." Haru suggested. He wasn't surprised when Kyo didn't.

"I said SIT DOWN," Haru yelled, grinning as he tackled Kyo to the bed. Kyo tried to fight back once he realized there were hands on him. But by that time, Haru already had him pinned to the bed.

"How the hell did you get so strong?" Kyo demanded, trying to get free of Haru. The cow just grinned maniacally and Kyo noticed the sharp teeth. After a few moments Kyo stilled. He couldn't fight back. Haru was just too strong. That was a blow to his pride. He had always been stronger. Had the cat gotten so lazy that even the cow had surpassed him?

"It's a long story Kyo. I think the easiest way to tell you would be to show you." Haru stated. He buried his face in Kyo's neck and the cat's face went bright red, the blush deepening as he felt Haru's tongue gently licking him.

"W-w-w-what t-the h-h-hell?! G-g-get off meeeee!!!" Kyo stammered, trying to break free again. Haru grinned and nipped at Kyo's ear.

"Shh, it'll be alright Kyo," Haru whispered before sinking his fangs into Kyo's neck. Amber eyes widened in shock and the cat's entire body went rigid. Haru moaned into Kyo's neck, no wonder the master kept him around. Zodiac blood was positively orgasmic.

Kyo couldn't stifle a moan himself. Words could not describe the pleasure he was feeling. The best thing the feeling could be described as was he had been thrown into a vat of liquid orgasms. Kyo hadn't felt _anything _this good in his entire life.

Haru pulled himself away, gasping. He looked down on the orange haired boy beneath him and grinned. This was going to be good. Kyo still hadn't fully recovered. Haru bent down again and licked the wound closed, grinning when Kyo clutched at his arms, holding him close.

"Now shall we do something about this?" Haru asked, hand brushing a rather good-sized bulge in Kyo's pants.

Kyo's face went red and then paled to a near white as the after affects of Haru's bite faded away.

"N-n-no, H-Haru d-don't!" Kyo stammered, panicking.

Author's Notes 

_Thanks for the reviews!! I'm so happy!!_

_Anyways I didn't really like the part where Haru and Anais interact. Don't know why. It just didn't come out right. A bummer part really but I am content with the other parts. So how am I doing with keeping the chars IC?_


End file.
